A known image forming apparatus includes a main body having a casing structure, an image forming unit accommodated in the main body, and a circuit board having electric elements mounted thereon and configured to supply electricity to the image forming unit.
The electric elements generate heat during the operation of the image forming apparatus. To prevent temperatures of the electric elements from rising, the electric elements need to be cooled.
Some known image forming apparatuses include a duct to cool a circuit board having electric elements mounted thereon. The duct is configured to discharge air heated by the electric elements of the circuit board outside the main body. Such ducts sometimes consume considerable space in the main body, requiring a larger main body and thus increasing the size of the image forming apparatus.